


Песок в глазах

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо снится Улькиорра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песок в глазах

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на майский Блич-фестиваль 2015, выпавший в лотерее персонаж — Хицугая Тоширо

Помнится, у Нойторы было своеобразное представление о том, что означают сны: если снилась баба — это к ебле, выпивка — к попойке, а драка, само собой, снилась к драке. Очень просто все было у Нойторы. 

Гриммджо не снилось ничего и никогда. Даже когда кусок жизни вывалился из памяти, оставив после себя белое пятно, Гриммджо ничего не снилось.

За исключением последнего месяца. Ощущение теплых ладоней, скользящих по груди, кружащих вокруг дыры, выбрасывало из сна, и Гриммджо тяжело дышал, слушая, как колотится сердце. Он исследовал свои сны с одержимостью, по крупицам вспоминая образы и прикосновения, но так и не мог понять, кто его доставал. Он даже не знал, человек ему снился, арранкар или гиллиан. Образы утекали сквозь пальцы, оставляя после себя досаду, недоумение и возбуждение.

Такое положение вещей порядком раздражало, и Гриммджо ловил себя на мысли, что нужно подкараулить того, из сна, напасть из засады, и тогда, конечно, ей или даже ему некуда будет деваться, кроме как остаться в памяти. Он разработал на этот случай план.

Или даже План. Вымотать себя до предела рессурекшном и задремать, не теряя бдительности. Гриммджо не сомневался, что у него все получится. 

Руки по-прежнему обвивали его торс, кисть, наполовину утонувшая в дыре, казалась знакомой, и когда угловатые линии проявились отчетливо, словно нарисованные углем, Гриммджо не сдержал хохота.

Улькиорра. Ему снился этот сукин сын Улькиорра. Что может быть глупее?

Гриммджо сдавленно хихикал, уплывая в крепкий сон и покрепче цепляясь за этот образ — чтобы на следующий день ни в коем случае не забыть. Однако утром память была такой кристально-ясной, что Гриммджо бы сплюнул, если бы не валялся на кровати. Он вспоминал линию подбородка и скул, непривычно приоткрытый рот и как будто влажные губы. Это было так похоже на Улькиорру — ты готовишься, выдумываешь, как бы так спровоцировать, чтобы хорошенько подраться, а потом оказывается, что провоцировать не обязательно, можно попросить. Вечно у Гриммджо после общения с Улькиоррой оставалось идиотское ощущение, что он ломится в открытую дверь.

Зато чего Гриммджо по-настоящему не мог терпеть — это ожидания. И голый Улькиорра, просовывающий в задницу пальцы, трогающий Гриммджо за член — повод наведаться в гости, чтобы выяснить, что за херня происходит.

***

— Гриммджо, — Улькиорра стоял, привычно чуть сутулясь и держа руки в карманах — после боя с Ичиго он постоянно мерз, — эротические сны снятся тебе, а задавать вопросы ты пришел ко мне?

Уголки губ подрагивали, и откуда-то Гриммджо знал, что для Улькиорры это самое настоящее веселье. К тому же пришлось признать — ситуация выглядит крайне тупо. 

— Но это не значит, что ты ни причем, — огрызнулся Гриммджо.

Улькиорра с любопытством наклонил голову набок — как будто изучал интересный экземпляр в лаборатории Айзена. Впрочем, Гриммджо подозревал, что примерно так Улькиорра на всех и смотрит.

— А что именно тебе снилось? — вдруг спросил он, а Гриммджо понял, что как никогда близок к тому, чтобы удрать из стерильно пустой комнаты, где самый яркий цвет — глаза Улькиорры.

— Не твое дело, — буркнул он и получил в ответ приподнятую бровь. — Нахрен иди, — Гриммджо начал заводиться.

— Ты наглая скотина, — сообщил ему Улькиорра. И вдруг оказался рядом так быстро, что вдоль позвоночника сдались холодные пальцы страха.

Дыхание его было мятным и теплым, а Гриммджо подумал, что во сне всегда хватало ощущений, но не было звуков и запахов. Улькиорра стоял так близко, что Гриммджо мог пересчитать все трещины и сколы у него на маске. И не сразу сообразил, что теплое щекочущее чувство — это Улькиорра ведет ладонью по его голому плечу. Словно продолжение сна обрело краски, звуки и запахи.

— Тебе не стоило приходить ко мне, Гриммджо, — немного скучающе заметил Улькиорра, — пока ты не готов.

— Не готов? — Гриммджо казалось, что он упускает что-то важное.

— Да.

От легко движения Улькиорры Гриммджо с размаху бросило на стену, ребра хрустнули, а к губам вдруг прижались узкие губы, между которыми протолкнулся язык. Острое колено вклинилось между разведенных ног, и Гриммджо, задыхаясь, почувствовал, как его член тяжелеет, поднимается, и, черт возьми, Улькиорра это сейчас тоже чувствует.

— Улькиорра, — в стене вспыхнул голубоватый экран пространственной связи. Пацан, слишком молодой для капитанского прикида, устало тер глаза: — Я не могу связаться ни с Халлибел, ни с ее фракцией. Не мог бы ты выяснить, что происходит? Мы собирались на совместные учения с арранкарами, капитан Зараки сожрет меня живьем, если все отменится. 

Гриммджо моргнул. Глаза Улькиорры расплылись неровными желто-зелеными кругами, как будто под веки попал песок, и никак не получается сморгнуть.

Этот же голос, но взволнованный и звонкий, кричал кому-то из памяти Гриммджо:

— Какого черта? Он сейчас сольется с Дангаем, держите крепче!

Гриммджо помнил, что речь шла о нем, но почему — что у них общего, — не мог сообразить. Он снова хватал призраков, а они проходили сквозь пальцы.

Улькиорра, прижавшись к нему, молчал, и Гриммджо продолжал моргать, страстно желая вымыть из глаз чертов песок. А голос капитана шинигами — Хицугаи, — вспомнил Гриммджо его имя, — продолжать ввинчиваться в уши, вызывая все новые и новые воспоминания. Словно лавина, они цеплялись друг за друга и катились с ужасающей скоростью. Гриммджо казалось, что он сейчас задохнется, он словно заново чувствовал вязкий холод и чавкающее дыхание Дангая, и только стальной ледяной хлыст — это Хъеринмару, — держали его на той стороне, на стороне жизни.

Зачем он ходил на изнанку Дангая? Гриммджо искренне не считал себя психом. Он всего лишь любил подраться. Не самое плохое увлечение. Но что-то его тянуло в самый опасный из миров.

Гриммджо стоял, задыхаясь, по лицу катился пот, воспоминания из того потерянного времени, которое он для себя окрестил белым, ворочались, словно камни. И понимание.

Он ходил за Улькиоррой.

Горячая узость, обхватывающая его член, словно перчатка; сведенные перед глазами острые лопатки, капли пота, катящиеся вдоль позвоночника. Улькиорра выгибался, когда Гриммджо его трахал, и цеплялся за покрывало с такой силой, что ткань рвалась под пальцами.

Он ходил за Улькиоррой.

Воспоминания кружились все быстрее, и Гриммджо ломало вместе с ними от облегчения и осознания, что у него все получилось. Что он дотянулся до Улькиорры. Что справился — пусть и не без помощи шинигами. Он был так рад, что плевать хотел на гордость.

Улькиорра голый, Улькиорра невыспавшийся и Улькиорра за письменным столом. Сражающийся, отдыхающий и мокрый от пены, которой его забросал Гриммджо. 

Он потянул Улькиорру на себя, коснулся маской маски, чувствуя, как знакомо стучит кость при касании. И услышал прерывистый вздох, от которого накатило облегчение такое сильное, что подогнулись ноги.

— Ты вспомнил, — проговорил Улькиорра ему в плечо.

Гриммджо молчал, только дышал все чаще. Проклятый песок в глазах.

— Да, — ответил Гриммджо. И вдруг честно сказал: — Мне тебя не хватало.

Улькиорра едва заметно кивнул:

— Мне тебя тоже. Особенно в последнее время.

Они стояли, обнявшись, стена холодила спину, и Гриммджо вспомнила свою жизнь с Улькиоррой и без него. Ссоры до оплавленного песка вокруг и непременные ночевки на одной кровати. Животный трах и медленное смакование друг друга в полуночной тишине.

Песок из глаз исчез, словно растворился, и Гриммджо думал, что спасать Улькиорру, но после забыть его — отличная шутка мироздания. 

Кто-то стал ему настолько важен, что Гриммджо ходил на изнанку Дангая. Это наполняло его первобытным ужасом. И одновременно — восторгом.


End file.
